SHOOTING STAR
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Renesmee finds out Edward left Bella and is Angry at her father.so she decides to go the Volturi but she messes with everyones memories so she can go. First fanfic suck at summaries :P COMPLETE JUST NEED TO UP LOAD :
1. Chapter 1

Bella

"Renesme" I called I could hear her in the other room humming the lullaby her father had written for me all those years ago.

"Yes mum" she said as she wall in to the kitchen.

"Edward and I are going to the house to see everyone and then we are all going hunting would you like to with us"

"Sure thing mum I just need to get changed" she answered as she walked down the hall to her room.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" I asked her.

"Well umm. There's umm. It's just not good for hunting" She yelled from her room.

"I swear she doesn't learn that from me" Momma said

"No that's probably Alice's bad influence and" Shoot! It was only Edward but I hadn't heard him come up behind me and it made me jump. "Sorry love did I scare?" He asked me.

"No why would you suggest that you scared me" this would be one of those time that if I still could blush I would. He just laughed as crossed the room to me and wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed me softly on the lips.

"You know you are still a terrible liar right?" he said against my lips and he was right I was still a terrible liar. But only he could tell whether I was lieing or not any more so I have become somewhat better at it which shouldn't be a good thing but it was.

"Ah child in the room hands at you sides please" Renesme interrupted us mockingly grossed out look on her face then she smiled and rolled her eyes she still looked so much like Edward when she rolled her eyes like that.

"Finally, what took you so long to get changed?" I asked her.

"Perfection takes time" She answered and then Edward grabbed her hand then spun her around in a circle. Her hair was hangging down her back, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved buttoned up shirt. She was also wearing the locket that I had give her for her first Christmas it seemed like she never took it off.

"Yes perfection dose take time and you are perfect" Edward said to her and kissed her on the top of her head. She just blushed and pushed away from Edward.

"Dad" She complained.

"We should really get going the will be expecting us" I said and with that we all took off running. Renesme was the fastest but Edward wasn't far behind her and I was not far behind Edward until we hit the river and like always I over shot it and ended up just in the view the house- I don't actually mean to jump so far but it's better to be safe than sorry- I was about a half a second ahead of Edward of course Renesme was already at the house. I ended up making to the house just before Edward did.

"What took you guys so long me and Em where going to send out a search party" she said as we walked in to the room she was on the other side hugging Emmet. Everyone was here except Carlisle but I could hear him on the floor above going through papers. Renesme saw me look up and then she smiled at me.

"Grandpas here" She sang as she bound up the stairs to go see him. Carlisle had been away for work I guess he was back now. I looked and Edward to ask him when we would be going for the hunt but he was looking upstairs I assumed he was reading Carlisle's thoughts and then he froze he stopped blinking he stopped breathing he just sat there. I tried to listen up stairs and then I heard this loud crash from upstairs by now everyone was listening upstairs but all I could hear Renesme she was crying I was up the stairs in second and I went into Carlisle's office and Renesme was sitting on the floor with her head on Carlisle's knees crying she had papers and glass all around I guess I know what the smashing sound was, I went over to her at once.

"Nessie, sweetie what's wrong?" She just looked at me with this pained expression it hurt me so much to see her this way. By this time everyone was in the room except Edward "Carlisle?" He looked at me and then down to her and she ever so slightly nodded.

"Dad" she called out and Edward was next to her in seconds picking her into his arms and running back down the stairs with her I stared after them what was going on here then I looked back to Carlisle who met my gaze then sifted his gaze I had never seen him like this before so upset I just wanted to know what happened why was she so upset and then there was Edward coming in here. where did they go? "Carlisle?" I asked again this time he answered.

"Bella its Jacob he has been in an accident he's at his house I suspect that Edward is taking Nessie to the hospital to see him"

"Is he alright? You look like you have just seen a ghost"

He shook his head "You will have to ask Edward about the rest " He put his head in his hands and closes his eyes, then it accrued to me Edward had know this that's why he was frozen down stairs he had seen it in his thoughts and hers.

"I have to go see him and Nessie she must be a mess" I said and then I ran through the door.

"Hold up we're coming with you" Emmet called after me "We'll take the cars it will be faster" I nodded in agreement.

When we got to the Jacob's house all the wolves were standing outside and then I spotted Sam.

"What happen Sam? Is he okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me like what had happened hadn't set in yet, that he was still trying to understand what had happen and I still didn't know what had happen exactly.

"It was my fault" Was all he said and then I spotted Quil and Embry so I patted Sam on the back and ran up to them.

"What happen?" I asked them it was Embry that answered me.

"Jake was caught just outside of Forks by two vampires they ambushed him they didn't have a chance in hell of protecting himself Seth saw it all he ran as fast as he could but he didn't get there in time. He can't get the images out of his head poor kid"

"Why dose Sam keep saying it's his fault what did he do?"

"A few days ago Sam came across a sent it wasn't one that any of us knew but it was only on the boarder lines of land so he decided it was just a leach passing through but it wasn't, and it is Sam's fault Jake's in this mess. Did you see Nessie if he dies she will too"

"Where are they?" I asked

"She is his room but the doctor said we shouldn't go in until he is in better shape, we've all been in there to see him but none of us stayed long he looks really bad" As he finished his sentence I started to walk up to the house when someone grabbed my arm I spun around to see Edward he was standing the holding on to my arm. He didn't seem like him. He looked so pained.

"Edward?" I asked worried

"Carful Bella she's very upset right now" Edward warned in a strained voice

"I will don't worry about it, he's going to be fine and so is she" I said trying to convince myself as much as i was trying to convince him

"I'm sorry love but I have to get away from here but promise you will call if she needs me?" Edward asked

"Of course Edward, I promise" he kissed me and then ran into the forest and I continued up to the house once inside I could hear Renesme's hart and Jake's though his was weak I could also smell blood but it was dead he must have needed a blood transfusion. The door to Jake's room was shut so I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it.

"Hello Bella" He greeted me.

"Hello Carlisle how is he?" I asked him.

"He's doing ok I think he's going to make it" Carlisle told me

"And how is she?" I asked

"I don't know she really hasn't talked much since I got here" he said. I nodded

I walked through the door but then I stopped where I was, Jake was laying on the bed his leg was in a cast, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and his head had a bandage covering the top of it he looked awful and beside the bed was Renesme she was sitting on a chair with her chin resting on the bed, she had one of Jake's hands in both of hers and she was just watching him she didn't even seem to notice my entrance.

"Nessie, Honey are you okay?" I knew it was a dumb question as soon I said it of course she wasn't okay. She turned around to face me, she looked so miserable I went straight over and pulled her into a tight hug and she started to cry. "Shh, baby it's going to okay everything is going to be just fine" just as I said and then I heard a faint voice whisper "Ness?"


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

"Hey grandpa" I said as I walked into the room and went to hug him, it had been forever since I last saw him last he had been away for work.

"Hello Nessie" he said and opened his arms for me to give him a hug he hugged me real tight and then loosened his grip "Renesmee I have to tell you something but you have to stay calm okay?" I nodded for him to go on "Renesmee Jacob's been in an accident and he's not doing so well as far as I know two vampires attacked him just outside of Forks" What NO, what was he talking about? He can't be talking about Jake not my Jake I had to get away from my grandfather I knew I was about to lose it. How could a vampire do this? Why would they do this?

"NO!" I shouted and threw the closest thing to me against the wall and a bunch of class and paper scattered across the floor and then grandpa grabbed me I tried to get free but I was too upset to really try and I didn't want to hurt my grandfather so I just cried. Grandpa let me cry I was lost I couldn't think straight I was in pain physical pain knowing that he was out there hurt but the one feeling that killed was anger I was angry at him for doing this putting himself in danger and I was angry at them how could they do this it didn't make any sense to me but all I needed to do is see him see if he was okay but I couldn't move as much as I wanted to– needed to –I couldn't move. I could hear something it was very faint like I was underwater and someone was calling out to me at first I didn't know who it was but then I was sure it was my mother

"What's wrong?" She said I was pretty sure she had said something before that but I wasn't sure what, all I could do is stare at her I couldn't talk to her as much as I wanted to and then she looked up to grandpa "Carlisle?" She asked him after I didn't respond to her questions Carlisle looked at her and then back down to me I nodded slightly for him to tell them what had happen to Jake. I knew I had to go see him and that I had to see him now but I couldn't move. So I tried to get it out the word I so desperately needed to say and I managed to say the word I needed "Dad" he was standing next to me in seconds scooping me up into his arms and running out of the house with me I knew where he was taking me to see him. I can't handle this I really can't lose him dad I don't think I would survive it.

"Everything is going to be alright you will see Jacob is going to get through this and I'll be with you as long as you need me there" Dad promised

'Thanks dad I don't know where I be if I didn't have you all looking out for me' I thought

"Yes I don't know how anyone goes through life without an two overly protective uncles and an overly protective pack of wolves"

'You forgot the most important one of them all'

"And who would that be?"

'My overly protective father' I looked up at him and smiled then kissed him on the cheek 'Thanks dad'

"For what?" he asked me looking very confused

'For being you and for being my dad'

"Any time" We were at Jacob's house now and the whole pack was here including the original pack Emery, Quil and Seth all ran up to me and Edward as we came into view Seth looked really upset I knew that Jake and Seth where close because Seth was the first in Jake's pack I also knew because Seth was always around at our house but I think him always being there was also because he and dad got really close when they were protecting mom from Victoria.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Embry asked first. I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I could answer.

"I fine I just want to see him, Seth are you all right?" I asked his and as I did dad cringed away from him.

"He was there, on patrol I mean when it happened he saw it all and felt it he tried as hard as he could but he didn't get there in time, he pictures of his head from the attack" I got out of my dad's arms I must have look so childish while he was carrying me and went and hugged Seth.

"I'm so sorry Ness I should have got there faster can you ever forgive me for what I have done?" he asked and hugged me back.

"No because there is nothing for me to forgive this isn't your fault its there's so don't apologise okay" He took a deep breath and nodded "Besides he's going to be okay"

"He's in pretty bad shape Ness" Quil said to me but I didn't care I just want to see him but this was something I wanted to do it on my own so I kissed dad on the cheek and started walking up to the house again, then I heard someone call out to me at first I didn't know where it had come from and then I saw Sam he looked so upset so I walked over to him. "What's wrong Sam?"

"I'm so sorry Renesmee it's entirely my fault Ness and I'm so sorry" Why was everyone apologising to me for and was he talking about what was his fault he couldn't have done this Carlisle said it was two vampires that had attacked Jacob how could it possibly be his fault? It didn't matter I had wasted enough time I had to see him now. "It's okay Sam everything is going to be okay I just need to see him" He nodded and I started once again to walk up to the house I stopped just outside his door and took two big breaths and walked in. He was just laying on the bed he had a lot of wires coming off him that where hooked up to monitors, he had cuts and bruises all over him and his leg was in a brace. I just broke down and started crying again I had cried so much to day and then dad was there he wrapped his arms around me and started to sing, it was mum's lullaby, my favourite.

I don't know how long we sat there for but after a while my tears finally stopped. He was going to be okay I kept repeating in my head, I had told everyone else that but did I truly believe it myself I wasn't so sure but I knew there was a way that I could be kind of sure, granddad. So I put my hand to dad's cheek.

Dad can you go get grandpa I need him to help Jacob he's the only one that can now.

"Of course Renesmee" He kissed me on the head and ran out of the room and I went to sit by Jacob. It hadn't been more than a few minutes before I heard Carlisle walk in the room, he came straight over too me and cave me a big hug.

"How are you Renesmee?" He asked me as he checked all Jake's wounds.

"I'm okay I just wish he would wake up"

"It's going to take some time but I'm sure he will soon" Then there was a knock on the door it was fait human ears wouldn't of heard it but I'm only half human I never really thought about how life would be if I was a full human I had my family and my soul mate the only downside was Charlie and Sue, where getting married next fall which is kind of weird because that would make him like my uncle but Seths realy great he's kind of like Emmett in a lot of ways, like he never takes anything serious but this would mean that I would have two vampire uncles, two vampire aunts, a werewolf uncle and a werewolf aunt. But it's all good fun, actually it's not really I already have Em and Jazz, whom never let me out of their sights unless I'm with a different Cullen or of course Jacob and the wolves, a lot of the wolves liked me the only one that doesn't is Leah and she just doesn't like vampires at all so it's not really a personal loathing against me and that shouldn't make me feel better but it does. It was still a bit weir since Charlie was a vampire. Oh did i forget to mention that before? He had been changed after getting really sick and then he had accsadently bitten Sue oops.

I was now aware that it was my mother at the door but she was talking to grandpa so I didn't pay that much attention to them until I heard my name.

"Nessie are you alright?" I turned around to look at her I must have looked worse than I felt because she can over me and pulled me into a tight hug, she looked so worried it hurt to see her like this and I knew that I was partly responsible for her being upset I knew she hated seeing me hurt and I started crying again. "Shh baby it's going to okay everything is going to be just fine" just as she said it I heard a faint.

"Ness?" I spun around and Jake was staring up at me. "Nessie why crying?" He asked me with a pained look on his face.

"Oh my gosh Jake" I hugged him whilst mum and Carlisle left the room. "Jacob Black if you ever put yourself in danger like that again I'm going to lock you in this room and you are never come out" he just laughed and kissed me on the lips.

"That's fine with me" Then winked at me by now everyone outside knew so I had about three seconds until they started coming in so I kissed him with as much force as I could, we were still kissing when Seth, Quil , Emery and Sam walked in.

"You two should get a room" Quil called out to us as he walked in the door.

"Haven't you noticed? We're in a room, Quil maybe you all need a room instead"

"Preferably in Antarctica" Jacob added pulling me down next to him.

"See guys I told you he would be ok" I told them "I'm going to go get grandpa, talk to Seth and Sam" I whispered to him, then kissed him and jumped up to find grandpa.

He wasn't that hard to find it only took a few seconds to follow his sent when I found him he was talking to dad, I think they were talking about a hunting trip.

"Grandpa he's awake" I told him as I got closer.

"That's great how is he doing?"

"Okay I guess he was talking to Quil, Emery, Seth and Sam when I left" Dad was looking away from us. "We should be getting back so I can see if everything is healing right" And he turned back to the house.

"I'll meet you there" I told him and started walking to where my father stood when grandpa grabbed my arm I looked up at him he looked like a doctor for once and as soon as I looked into his eyes I knew there was something he wasn't telling me so I ran up to me dad, he didn't look upset he just looked like he was calculating, trying to figure something out.

"Dad are you okay?" he looked up at me as if he hadn't realised was there and smiled.

"Renesme" he brought his hand up and placed it on my face and just kept it there I put my hand over his.

"What is it dad? You can tell me" He sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing my sweet Renesme nothing at all you should go back to Jacob" then he took my hand and we ran towards the house. We just sat outside the house until it was just me, mum and dad at the house I was sitting with Charlie and Esme earlier but they had gone home, Billy had gone to stay with grandpa Swan and he was staying there for the night, mum and dad where leaving soon and I was staying here with Jake. grandpa said that at the rate Jake is healing he should be fully healed in about two hours so I wanted to stay with him that's why Billy went down to grandpa Swans so I could sleep in his room but I doubt I would be leaving Jake's side I will probably sleep on the couch in his room.

"Be careful" Dad said to me as they were going he had already told me to be careful like a hundred times.

"I will I promise and I will call you if any of the wolves come across anything Jake's pack and Sam's pack are doing patrols together so they can go in doubles"

"Okay night Nessie love you be safe" Mum to me and kissed me on the head.

"Night momma love you to" I said and dad came up gave me a tight hug and kissed me on my fourhead aswell.

"Love you my sweet Renesme" he said and took mums hand and they took off into the forest and I walked back inside Jake opened his arms and I went and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Ness" he asked me.

"Nothing wrong, I just know dads' keeping something from me but that doesn't mean its wrong right?"

"I guess not but it usually means its bad but it may not be"

"It probably is I should stop worrying about it"

"Your right you stop worrying about it and worry about us" he was tracing me lips with his thumb.

"Why is there something to worry about?" I faked worried he laughed and I kissed him removing his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun coming from the open window woke me up, it would have been about seven in the morning and I knew soon everyone would be arriving back here soon, Jake had his arms around me and I knew he knew I was awake so I rolled over to face him, he was looking at me and I was looking at him it wasn't quite a comfortable silence but it also wasn't awkward I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked me tucking my hair behind my ear.

"If you don't already know you won't get" I answered then kissed him and jumped out of the bed.

"What are doing?"

"Dad's probable going to be here soon and I don't think he very happy if he found me in your bed"

"Oh right I forgot there were other people in this world, is that DTM playing?"

"Shoot it's my phone can you see where it is?" As I said it Jake chucked it at me, I didn't have time to check who it was. to know it was momma.

"Hey momma"

"Renesme?" momma asked.

"Yeah momma?"

"Why did it take you so long to answer the phone?"

"Cause I left it in Jake's room"

"Oh did I wake him?"

"No he was already awake I'm making breakfast for him."

"I just wanted you to know we're on our way over"

"Oh okay is uncle Em coming with you?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"He said he would take me hunting"

"Oh hold on I'll ask him" "Emmett are you coming with us?" there was a short pause before momma answered "He said he always keeps his promises especially to his favorite niece"

"I'm his only niece"

"Love you and I will see you soon"

"Yeah bye momma love you too" All this time Jake had been kissing the back of my neck and running his fingers up and down my spine, and now that I was off the phone it was payback time, I pounced at him pinning him to the ground.

"You have already been attacked by two vampires do you want to make it three?" He nodded and got out from my pin a growled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wasn't talking about me my mum and dad are on their way here right now"

"Oh that would be a bad thing then wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would" I went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast and Jake tagged along.

"What are you doing" He asked and grabbed my hand.

"I'm making breakfast for you"

"I'm not hungry though" He said and then spun my back around to him and kissed me, I don't know how long we stood there kiss but we were interrupted by someone clearing their thoughts I turned around to my granddad and Billy standing in the doorway, I blushed and looked down and Jake laughed I hit him on the arm playfully.

"Hey granddad, hey Billy" I said to them.

"Hey Renesme" Billy answered

"Hey Nessie" Granddad said with a grin and came over and gave me a big hug.

"Dad, Sheriff" granddad patted him on the back and Billy said "Hi son your looking better"

"Yeah I started feeling better after everyone had left I guess all I needed was to be alone with Ness" Then he winked at me and handed me something but I wasn't sure what it was, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Nessie?" Granddad asked me I shook my head and said.

"It just reminded me of something Jake can I talk to you for a second please"

"Sure you can" he answered and grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room and pushed mye down onto the bed. "What is Ness?" He had this grin on his face that made him look like a misbehaving kid.

"You can't make jokes like that, you can't even think about touching any part of my body that does not have fingers attached to it especially around Edward and your pack get it?"

"I get it short version don't think about anything that happen last night got it"

"If he finds out he's going to kill us both" there was a small tap on the door and mom walked in with dad behind her and I shoved a spoon full of what ever Jake gave me, in my mouth.

"Hey you two hope where not interrupting Renesme are you okay?" momma asked I nodded. don't spit it out, don't spit it out I kept repeating it over in my head until I finally swallowed it.

"Eww what is that?"

"It's just eggs babe" That was so gross. "Oh, I get it's the eggs sorry I forgot"

"That's okay I'll survive I think" I smiled up at his and he kissed me on the cheek.

"What did you forget?" Mom asked Jake

"That Nessie doesn't like eggs" Mum looked confused I don't think she knew I didn't like eggs and dad laughed he hadn't said anything since he walked in but he was laughing and soon mum joined in.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"Your mother ate eggs everyday when she was pregnant with you and you don't like them" Dad answered me and I smiled dad seemed so stressed right now but I guess he tell me when he wants to.

"Where's uncle Em?" I asked no one unparticular.

"He's not here he said he hated to disappoint you but he couldn't make it" I was so looking forward on going today.

"I could take you if you want?" Mum offered, mum hated hunting but it was necessary for her anyway and then I had a thought I think I'm old enough to go on my own the only problem is I have to convince them that I'm old enough which could be hard.

"Can't I go on my own for once please?"

"No" Dad said

"No way" Jake said and seemed like mum was undecided.

"Okay you can go" Oh, my, gosh, she said yes I can't believe it.

"What?" Dad yelled "You can't be serious"

"Of course I am she is old enough to be going hunting by herself"

"It's to dangerouse" dad argued

"What's to dangerouse they wont hurt there own kind and there probably gone anyway"

"Fine" he agreed but he didn't look to happy about it.

"Thank you guys so much" I gave them both a kiss and went out the frount with Jacob following me.

"This isnt a good idea Nessie" Jake said

"Of coures it is I came up with it so it has to be a good idea"

"That's the only reason you think it's a good idea because it's your? that's not a good reason"

"You go hunting by yourself all the time" I reminded him

"But I'm older then you are Ness"

"Well I'm smarter than you so we're even, look it's cute that your so worried about me but you don't need to be I'm going to be just fine, I stay close to Forks and I'll be back in like an hour or two"

"Why wont you just let me come with you?"

"Because I doubt they will allow me to go by myself for the next twenty years"

"I didn't want to tell you this cause I didn't wont you to get freaked out okay so you have to stay calm" I noded last time I was told to stay calm I found out you had goten hurt but nothing can be bader than that. "The reason I was out side the boarder was because Alice keeps seeing flash of the Volutri checking up on you and we didn't want you to get scared for no reason"

"The Volutri coming and you all didn't tell me?"

"We didn't want to tell you until we where sure they where"

"How could you all keep this from me don't you think I deserved to know? You know what it doesn't even matter I'm going hunting" And I ran I don't know how long I ran but I soon found a moutain lion.


	4. Chapter 4

A Week after Returning from La Push...

I was walking down the hall with my headphones on not really paying any attention to were I was going, I was meant to be going to my room and I almost died when I turned into what I thought was my room.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said to the person sitting on the bed. "I thought this was my room" Then I looked around, wait this is my room, what was this stranger doing in my room, on my bed?

"Wait this is my room what are you doing in here?" I asked him but he still had his back to me. "Fine ignore me I don't really care as long as you don't annoy me" I told him and then turned to my dresser. He couldn't be that dangerous or Aro wouldn't have let him near my room, sigh, Aro had become like a father figure to me. Of course I still had a father, Edward, and sometimes I did miss him.

"Did you say something?" I froze and spun around recognizing his familial voice, it was him, he was here sitting on my bed, shit, I cursed covering my thought behind my shield.

"I didn't say anything and I'm sure my hearing just as good as yours" I laughed uncomfortably. Why was Edward here in my room it didn't make sense but as soon as I saw him I wanted to hug him but I knew I couldn't, he would think I was out of my mind, maybe I was and this was just a very weird dream.

"Oh I thought I heard you say my name, but I must have been mistaken" he said sincerely.

"So who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked him fidgeting with my bracelet. After I thought about what I said I realised that how I said it was kind of rude but before I could apologise he answered.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I hadn't realised this was you room, I just smelled something that was familiar I'm so sorry for intruding" He stepped forward to shake my hand. I shook his hand use to the cold touch of their skin and he smiled up at me and froze, I knew what he was seeing, he was seeing an exact replica mommas eyes and I looked down.

"I really should be going" I said leaving the room. Breathe Renesmee breathe, I kept repeating in my head I had to find Aro. Why was Edward here?

"Aro?" I yelled and within seconds he was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"What is it my dear Renesmee that has you upset?" He asked me and I dropped my shield showing him the encounter I had just had with Edward and then Aro gasped.

"I'm so sorry my dear Renesmee I had no idea that he was here, my sincerest apologies"

"It is fine Aro I just wanted to know why he was here, my graduation is in three days he can't be here"

"I do not know why he is here but I soon will and I will tell you when I know" I hugged him.

"Thank you Aro" I said and let go of him to find momma. I found her sitting on my bed.

"Hey Izzy what are you up to?" I asked her as I sat on the bed next to her.

"I was just looking for you to ask you how you had met Jake, since he was here for your graduation" she asked me. What was I suppose to tell her? That I met him through her? I had to come up with a lie fast.

"I was going through Forks when I met him and his pack. They were about to attack when Jake had stopped them, later he told me that he had imprinted on me and that's why he stopped them" I shrugged happy that I had come up with a lie that fast and that she hadn't noticed I lied I was bad at it normally but I was getting better at it, dad had said that I got it from her and that she was terrible at lieing too.

"Oh what is imprinting?"

"You will have to ask Jacob about that one it's really complicated and hard to explain"

"What is that smell it's so familiar but I can't put my finger on what it is" All I could smell was Edward, shit, Edward I had forgotten that he was in my room.

"Renesmee?" I heard Aro call out to me from just outside the door.

"I'm in here Aro. With Izzy" I said back to him knowing he would hear me, and just as I said it he appeared at my door in his black robe. I wonder why he was wearing his robe.

"Ah Renesmee, Bella I found you" and then he came to me and offered me his hand I took it seeing his thoughts. Jane had invited him not knowing that you did not wish for him to be here for your graduation.

"I guess it is okay, I know that her intentions were good even though it turned out wrong. Do they know why they come to Volterra?" Aro just shook his head "Thank you Aro" He nodded and left the room.

"I hate it when you do that I feel like I'm being excluded" momma said with a pout.

"It was just about some people that had come for my graduation I had known that they were coming"

"Not nearly as exciting as I thought it was, oh well" she shrugged.

"I have to tell you something Bella the Cullen family are here I hadn't found out un till very recently and I wanted to tell you instead of you running into one of them" I said this all in one breathe but knew she could hear me as if I was talking slowly. She surprised me by shrugging like it was nothing.

"Oh well it's been like ten years or something I guess being in Volterra it could happen quite easily" Wow that wasn't as difficult as I thought it was going to be.

"Bella is that you?" Shit, it was Edward I turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah it is and if you'll excuse me I have to be going" She said to him, and then hugging me and walking out the door passed him.

"Is there something I could do for you Edward?" I asked him but he was still looking at momma.

'You're starting to annoy me, if you're going to stand in my door way at least answer me when I talk to you' 'Edward!, I mentally yelled. Edward blinked before looking at me.

"Sorry um I left my robe on your bed" He said dazed I looked behind me and grabbed the robe and handed it to him. "Thank you Renesmee"

"Just say it I'm not going to sit here all day waiting" I pointed out.

"What am I asking you?" 'Bella of course', I thought and rolled my eyes it was kind of obvious "Oh, I guess I wanted to know if she was okay?"

"She wasn't but I think she starting too but you being here isn't going to help" I said then I got and walked out the door to find momma.


	5. Chapter 5

By this time I had come up with a plan. I was going to make it so that the last twelve years didn't happen. I would show dad a fake memory of him coming back and finding mum gone and I would show the same fake memory to the rest of the Cullens as well and I would just erase all of my mother's memories from after she jumped off the cliff, it still hurt to think about mom killing herself over dad, but banished the thought from my head before it could destroy me. I had also decided to tell Jacob that me and mum were going to Volterra and that I wouldn't see him again –I knew that it was going to hard to say but I would see him again someday wouldn't I? –I had seen it in her head that before dad came back she was going to the Volturi to join them it seemed like my best option to find out why Aro wanted me so much...And I knew that dad would hate, though for obvious reasons I couldn't tell him where she would be going.

My plan had taken its affect I had told mum that I was the one that changed her because she was dying and then something happen, momma almost lost it because granddad Swan was a vampire, I had forgotten to tell him. I guess I will have to tell him now before more things start to go wrong. I had shown the fake memories to everyone now ad me and mum were leaving in the morning to Volterra. I ended up writing Jacob a note knowing that if I saw him I wouldn't e able to control myself and I would end up doing something stupid.

Me and mum had gotten to Volterra a week after I had put my plan into action I had to speak with Aro at first and tell him that she didn't speak of the last seven years and that none of them could mention it if he wished us to stay he had agreed a month later I had told Edward that mum had been killed in a car crash. It was easier that he did know mum was a vampire, it would have meant killing her would be so much harder. Sometimes I missed them but I was happy and so was she and that was all that mattered now.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later.

I hadn't been back to the cottage since we left for Italy. I could tell that no one had been in here since that day. I missed this place so much but I knew I needed to be getting back to Volterra before Aro sends out the search party for me. With a sigh I walked out of the home that was once mine and started running towards La Push. I hadn't seen Jacob since that night either so I was going to see him.

I would have been about half way to La Push when I noticed I was being followed and my instincts kicked in and I pounced on the person following or one of them anyway I was on top of him and was about to bite when I noticed we weren't the only ones here, there were six vampires staring at me and I jumped back off of Edward until I hit a tree. I was still facing them, wondering why they were all looking at me like I had just killed there cat or something and then I realised what they were seeing, it was my eyes they were staring at my eyes, well mommas eyes an exact replica of them. I looked away quickly looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that it was just my instincts I thought you were dangerous but now I see that you are not" I mumbled and started running again until someone grabbed my arm.

"You can't go through there it's not safe" It was Grandpa Cullen of course. I had forgotten about the treaty line and they thought I was going to get hurt. Ha that's funny.

He was still holding my arm so I pulled it back.

"No its okay I'm not involved your treaty I have safe passage they won't hurt me" They all looked at me the same way as they had before and then it hit me why would a hybrid stranger know about the treaty. I just looked away and started running towards the treaty line soon they wouldn't be able to stop me. Just then I run into Seth in his wolf form at fist he was surprised and then he looked behind me and I followed his gaze and he was looking at them, just as I looked at Seth, Seth looked back at me and ran into the forest to phase I guessed in second he was back and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Seth can't breathe" He laughed and put me down and then looked back to where the Cullens were standing but they weren't there anymore.

"Where did they go Nessie" He asked me confused, Nessie no one had called me that in years. I just shrugged and shook my head. "Well it's great to see you it's been years"

"Yeah where's Jake?" He looked down not wanting to answer my question. "Seth where is he?"

"I don't know I think he's down at the beach but I'm not sure"

"I have to go see him I'll talk to you later" I gave him a big hug and ran towards the beach and there he was standing on the edge of the cliff and then all of a sudden he jumped.

"Jake!" I yelled and jumped in after him not really thinking about it. The water was freezing cold and then he came up next to me the look on his face was so funny I had to laugh and then I kissed him still very surprised lips then smiled at him. "Jake? Are you okay?"

"Ness is that you?" I just nodded and kissed him again, this time he kissed me back.

"Why did you jump off the cliff you could of gotten hurt" He just rolled his eyes and kissed me again it was kind of hard to kiss him and swim at the same time.

"Jake maybe we should get out of the water it's freezing in here" He smiled and pulled me towards the shore. Once we got there he started kissing me again until we heard a laugh from behind us I looked to see who it was and Seth, Quil and Emery were standing there staring at us laughing.

"Hey guys" I yelled and gave them all big hugs and was greeted by a 'hey stranger' two 'hey Nessie' then Jake came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Seth told us you were her" Emery

"I didn't really tell them they were just wolves when I saw you" He shrugged. "And we were curious of why you were here but now I get it you just couldn't stay away from him"

"Funny Seth but I actually came back to invite you all to Italy for my graduation" They all looked at me like I was speaking in a different language. "But I can understand if you don't want to be in a castle full of bloodsuckers and I get it I do" I felt so stupid that I had come all this way to invite wolves to a castle full of vampires why would they want to come. Seth was the first to come out of his daze.

"Of course Ness I wouldn't miss it for anything" Seth answered giving me hug which was a bit uncomfortable since Jake still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah I'm in to anything for you" Quil said also giving me a hug.

"Graduation ha, schools and stuff" He looked down "I guess I could bear it for you" he told me smiling now the only person that hadn't answered was the most important one. "Jake?" I asked a little nervous.

"Do you even have to ask I love you and if you want me there I'm there or did you forget how much I loved you already?" He teased me and I turned around put my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as I could. Given that he would have been about a foot taller than me I did pretty well.


	7. Chapter 7

A Week after Returning from La Push...

I was walking down the hall with my headphones on not really paying any attention to were I was going, I was meant to be going to my room and I almost died when I turned into what I thought was my room.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said to the person sitting on the bed. "I thought this was my room" Then I looked around, wait this is my room, what was this stranger doing in my room, on my bed?

"Wait this is my room what are you doing in here?" I asked him but he still had his back to me. "Fine ignore me I don't really care as long as you don't annoy me" I told him and then turned to my dresser. He couldn't be that dangerous or Aro wouldn't have let him near my room, sigh, Aro had become like a father figure to me. Of course I still had a father, Edward, and sometimes I did miss him.

"Did you say something?" I froze and spun around recognizing his familial voice, it was him, he was here sitting on my bed, shit, I cursed covering my thought behind my shield.

"I didn't say anything and I'm sure my hearing just as good as yours" I laughed uncomfortably. Why was Edward here in my room it didn't make sense but as soon as I saw him I wanted to hug him but I knew I couldn't, he would think I was out of my mind, maybe I was and this was just a very weird dream.

"Oh I thought I heard you say my name, but I must have been mistaken" he said sincerely.

"So who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked him fidgeting with my bracelet. After I thought about what I said I realised that how I said it was kind of rude but before I could apologise he answered.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I hadn't realised this was you room, I just smelled something that was familiar I'm so sorry for intruding" He stepped forward to shake my hand. I shook his hand use to the cold touch of their skin and he smiled up at me and froze, I knew what he was seeing, he was seeing an exact replica mommas eyes and I looked down.

"I really should be going" I said leaving the room. Breathe Renesmee breathe, I kept repeating in my head I had to find Aro. Why was Edward here?

"Aro?" I yelled and within seconds he was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"What is it my dear Renesmee that has you upset?" He asked me and I dropped my shield showing him the encounter I had just had with Edward and then Aro gasped.

"I'm so sorry my dear Renesmee I had no idea that he was here, my sincerest apologies"

"It is fine Aro I just wanted to know why he was here, my graduation is in three days he can't be here"

"I do not know why he is here but I soon will and I will tell you when I know" I hugged him.

"Thank you Aro" I said and let go of him to find momma. I found her sitting on my bed.

"Hey Izzy what are you up to?" I asked her as I sat on the bed next to her.

"I was just looking for you to ask you how you had met Jake, since he was here for your graduation" she asked me. What was I suppose to tell her? That I met him through her? I had to come up with a lie fast.

"I was going through Forks when I met him and his pack. They were about to attack when Jake had stopped them, later he told me that he had imprinted on me and that's why he stopped them" I shrugged happy that I had come up with a lie that fast and that she hadn't noticed I lied I was bad at it normally but I was getting better at it, dad had said that I got it from her and that she was terrible at lieing too.

"Oh what is imprinting?"

"You will have to ask Jacob about that one it's really complicated and hard to explain"

"What is that smell it's so familiar but I can't put my finger on what it is" All I could smell was Edward, shit, Edward I had forgotten that he was in my room.

"Renesmee?" I heard Aro call out to me from just outside the door.

"I'm in here Aro. With Izzy" I said back to him knowing he would hear me, and just as I said it he appeared at my door in his black robe. I wonder why he was wearing his robe.

"Ah Renesmee, Bella I found you" and then he came to me and offered me his hand I took it seeing his thoughts. Jane had invited him not knowing that you did not wish for him to be here for your graduation.

"I guess it is okay, I know that her intentions were good even though it turned out wrong. Do they know why they come to Volterra?" Aro just shook his head "Thank you Aro" He nodded and left the room.

"I hate it when you do that I feel like I'm being excluded" momma said with a pout.

"It was just about some people that had come for my graduation I had known that they were coming"

"Not nearly as exciting as I thought it was, oh well" she shrugged.

"I have to tell you something Bella the Cullen family are here I hadn't found out un till very recently and I wanted to tell you instead of you running into one of them" I said this all in one breathe but knew she could hear me as if I was talking slowly. She surprised me by shrugging like it was nothing.

"Oh well it's been like ten years or something I guess being in Volterra it could happen quite easily" Wow that wasn't as difficult as I thought it was going to be.

"Bella is that you?" Shit, it was Edward I turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah it is and if you'll excuse me I have to be going" She said to him, and then hugging me and walking out the door passed him.

"Is there something I could do for you Edward?" I asked him but he was still looking at momma.

'You're starting to annoy me, if you're going to stand in my door way at least answer me when I talk to you' 'Edward!, I mentally yelled. Edward blinked before looking at me.

"Sorry um I left my robe on your bed" He said dazed I looked behind me and grabbed the robe and handed it to him. "Thank you Renesmee"

"Just say it I'm not going to sit here all day waiting" I pointed out.

"What am I asking you?" 'Bella of course', I thought and rolled my eyes it was kind of obvious "Oh, I guess I wanted to know if she was okay?"

"She wasn't but I think she starting too but you being here isn't going to help" I said then I got and walked out the door to find momma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward **

I just looked at her could she have come up with a better excuse than that. And then I remembered something it was Renesme attacking me in the forest outside of La Push so that's where I had seen her and then I remembered the cottage in the middle of the forest and I remembered thinking about why it was there and when it was even built but I decided to drop it since there was no cent in the area other that the rest of my families. I knew I had to find out what it meant, the photo, why I didn't remember it being taken and what the cottage had to do with anything. I ran out of the room to tell my family that I had to go home. They had insisted they come with me since we never found out why we had come there. We figured we could leave as we pleased. Carlisle had told Aro and I had booked the plane tickets home. We got there the next day and I was sitting in the cottage. All I could smell was a hint of Renesme but it was old and no one else's. I had found a tape on the table it was the only thing in the room other than the books and the furniture. I had found a video recorder so I put the tape in and pressed play. At first there was nothing just white noise and then I saw Renesme she was sleeping but her eyes fluttered and she woke up staring at the camera.

"Daddy what are you doing?" she asked the person holding the camera.

"I'm tapeing my beautiful little girl" he told her and blush and smiled at him.

"Well can I have it now it's suppose to be my diary for when I leave" she told him with a smile and he handed her the camera then she faced it towards the person that was shooting her a few seconds ago and it was me, I gasped how could that be real and then it turned off and someone was shooting the inside of our house and the Bella appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Renesmee" Bella said with a smile.

"Hi momma" she said back. What did she just call Bella?

"What are you doing today pumpkin?" she asked Renesmee as they walked into the front room.

"I'm shooting a diary for when I go see Zafrina next week" she answered and Bella sat on the couch next to me and I put my arms around her and kissed her.

"Eww child in the room, that's like extremely gross" she teased us and laughed I grabbed the camera off of her and focused it on her. "Where is uncle Em daddy?" she asked, me I guess.

"He is, three, two, one, there" I said and as I said one, I pointed at the door.

"Uncle Em!" She squealed and rum up to him and he picked her up. "Hey uncle Em guess what?"

"Um your getting a puppy" she shook her head "Where going hunting" she shook her head again "Um I don't know kiddo you have to tell me, I give up"

"I get to go see Zafrina next week all by myself" she had a big grin on her face.

"Really that cool kiddo but don't I get to come with you?" he pretended hurt.

"Oh uncle Em you can come with me if you want but you might get board it's just going to be girls there"

"No that's okay kiddo I'm just teasing you" she poked out her tongue at him and then remembered something. "Uncle Em you have to be on my diary so I can take you with me so I won't miss you as much then she ran to me and grabbed the camera and went back over to Emmett. "Go Emmett"

"Hey Nessie hope your having fun and I'm missing you heaps" and then he hugged Renesmee. "I really am going to miss you Ness" He whispered to her.

"Aw uncle Em it's only a week" she told him putting her hand on Emmett's cheek. "Love you Em"

"I love you too kiddo and I always will no matter what" she put down her hand.

"I have to find Alice so she can help me pack" then waved to everyone and the camera went blank again before a different image show on the screen it was Jasper and Renesmee dancing to Bella's lullaby and everyone is sitting around the room watching them dance and when the song ends Renesmee kisses Jasper on the cheek and walks across the room where I was sitting playing the piano.

"Dad can I play a song for you and momma?" she asks looking at Bella

"Of course" I walk over to Bella "May I have this dance?" she smiles up at me and nodes I grab her hand as the song starts to play and I twirl her into the middle of the dance floor. The song that is playing is unfamiliar and as the song comes to an end I kiss Bella. "That was beautiful Renesmee thank you"

"I made the song just for you and momma to dance to" I kiss the top of her head and sit down and start playing again as Carlisle offers his hand to Renesmee she takes it smiling. After she danced with Carlisle she danced with Emmett and after she had danced with Emmett she went to the stereo and put on some upbeat music and the camera was placed on a table as Alice joined in the dance. Everyone was having so much fun but after a while Renesme fell asleep on my lap and Bella turned off the camera. Rosalie was sitting in front of the camera when it was turned back on.

"Bye Renesmee I'm going to miss you so much while you're gone so take lots of pictures love you" she said then she blew a kiss. After Rosalie it was Alice.

"Have fun Nessie and take lots of pictures for us to see, love you and I will see you when you get back"

Next up was Jasper. "I hope you have a safe and fun trip Renesme, love you always" After Jasper the camera switched of and was turned back on with Bella standing out the front of the house.

"Bye Renesmee have a fun trip, because I miss you every minute your gone so you will never go on a trip that long again, love you be safe" then she blew a kiss and then I was sitting in front of the camera.

"Good bye Renesmee I hope you have a safe trip and I will see you when you come home, love you"

The screen went blank again

"What are you all doing in here?" It was Renesmee, what did she mean by all?

Just after she had asked she appeared on the screen.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and thanks for watching my diary" and the screen once again went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee**

I could hear noises coming from inside the cottage but what could they be? I ran inside the house and noticed that the noise was coming from my room. I walked in there to find not just one person but seven all looking at a blank screen. "What are you all doing here" I asked them just as I finished talking I heard my own voice it was coming from the Television.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and thanks for watching my diary" and the screen once again went blank once again. Oh no that can't have just happen that was what I had said at the end of my diary had they watched it all or just the end? They all turned and looked at me shock plan on their faces but Edward was still looking at the screen. Alice was the first to speak though I wished she hadn't.

"Is it true Renesmee?" she asked at least none of them looked angry. Well yet anyway.

"Is what true Alice? I need a little more information than that" though I now knew they had seen it all.

"Is" she took a deep breath "Is Edward really your father Renesmee?" Edwards head snapped around to look at me. Everyone was looking at me and I tried to hold it back but everyone was looking at me so seriously and not many people did so I couldn't help but laugh "Renesmee why are you laughing?"

"Sorry" I said and with a lot of effort stopped laughing "It was just that you we're all looking at me all serious and no one ever dose because I don't take anything seriously so I'm sorry"

"Well is he?" should I say yes? There is really no other way to explain it other than telling the truth.

"Yes he was but no he's not anymore" well he was still my father but I don't know.

"I don't understand Renesmee how is that even possible" Alice asked

"Because I got really mad at him so I mad you all forget that I was ever born so he would never know and I was doing fine until you all showed up in Volterra" I said in one big breathe. I wish momma was here.

"Well are any of you going to say something? I don't like silences" did I just stomp my foot?

"You did not just stamp your foot did you?" he teased

"Shut up Em I'm thirteen so I'm allowed to stomp my foot if I want to" then I stuck out my tongue. "I sorry I have no idea what compelled me to that, it was really childish" I blushed and looked down then all of a sudden Alice wrapped her arm around me, I hugged her back.

I told them that I need to wait until momma got here before I told them what had happen because it involved her the most and they had agreed and I had gone back to the house with them. I spent most of the night going from one person to the other until I finally fell asleep on uncle Em.

When I woke up I was still laying on uncle Em's lap, and was aware that we weren't alone, scattered in different places around the room were five vampires but Edward wasn't one of them were had he gone?

I was immediately very self-conscious, for they were all looking at me and I knew I had inherited the sleep talking, from momma and wondered if I said anything. I couldn't remember if I dreamt.

"Hey" said to them blushing and yawning.

"Good morning Renesmee. How did you sleep deer?" It was Esme she was kneeling next to the couch she looked very concerned what did I say now and then it came back to me I was standing in the middle of the clearing facing dad I was asking him why he left.

"Shit!" oops I covered my mouth with my hand "Sorry that wasn't supposed to be out loud" Emmett laughed. "Hey Nessie are you hungry we could go hunting or something?" Em asked. I was hungry and not for blood but for human food. "I'll be back in just a minute" they nodded very confused and I ran out the door it was only a few minutes until I hit the supermarket and grabbed the ingredients for pizza and ran back to the house. "Do you mind if I cook pizza?" I asked Esme, she shook her head and waved her hand for me to continue once again I was very self-conscious because everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down pulling out the recipe book from the cupboard and everything I needed. They just kept staring at me. "Do you want some help" Alice offered I knew from past experiences that Alice didn't know how to cook water but pizza is pretty easy so I nodded and we started to make the pizza. Emmett occasionally made faces at the ingredients and I couldn't help but laugh.

We had just put the pizza in the oven when I dropped the tomato sauce and it splattered all over everyone, except me and uncle Em wouldn't have that so he throw some of sauce on me and so the food fight until I throw some at Emmett and he ducked out of the way causing it to hit Edward and before I could think about what I said I blurted out "Sorry Dad I was trying to hit Em" then I covered my mouth realizing what I had just said I hadn't called Edward dad since like three years ago, oops. Everyone just looked at me, then there was a slight tap on the door momma was here, I went to the door and yanked it open, then hugged momma tightly. "Renesmee why are you covered in tomato sauce?" she asked me.

"Me and Alice where making pizza when I dropped it on the floor and is splattered everywhere" I giggled

"Oh right, can I come in?" she asked me, I shook my head and started to run towards the cottage. "Renesmee what are you doing?" I just shook my head again and kept running. Once I got to the cottage I ran inside and grabbed my bag from the top of my closet and ran back to the house still dragging momma.

I got to the house and the door was already open so I went to the front room where I could hear shallow breathing and they were all standing there in different parts of the room like when I had woken up. Momma froze when she saw them all standing there and I urged her forwards and sat her on the couch and started looking through my bag for the box, once I found it I pulled of my locket it was a present from momma she had given me it for my first Christmas and put it in the lock. The latchets opened and I pulled out the ring, I kept it my hand while I tried to explain.

"Okay so Bella there is something I need to tell you and you're probably going to think I'm crazy but just listen to what I have to say" She nodded and I took a deep breath "So I found out about three years ago that my dad had left my momma and that she had tried to kill her and I was really angry at my dad so I did something that I shouldn't have. I erased everyone's memories so no one would remember that dad momma had gotten back together to hurt dad and now I've realized that I hurt more than dad doing that I had hurt everyone around them too so now I'm telling you the truth," I took another deep breath "My name from my grandparents, Renée and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. Bella's my momma and Edwards my father. I was conceived on Isle Esme and born right here in this house, and probably going to get in a heap of trouble for what I've done and I sorry for hurting you all" and with that I gave all of them their true memories "Now I realized that momma had forgiven you Edward a long time ago but I can't forgive you"

I then ran up to him kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry daddy, I love you" and then left them all back at the house running towards the La Push. I banged in the door until Jacob answered the door in nothing but jeans rubbing his eyes. "I'm didn't realize you were asleep" I told him and before he could say anything I kissed him. I needed him now just him.

The sun shining through his window woke me up just it had the last time I was here. I smiled, because what happen last night was unlike anything I had ever done before. I could tell Jacob knew I was awake playing with my hair. I turned over so I was facing him. He smiled at me and ran his finger up and down my jaw line "Good morning" he said still smiling at me.

"Good morning" I said kissing him. We just lay their staring at each other. "Where's your dad?" I asked I could only hear my hart and his. "I not sure he must have slept at old Quil's house, they had gone fishing yesterday" he shrugged "I just know that it means I get you al to myself" I smiled up at him.

"Jake if I needed to go, get away from Forks would you come?" he thought about it for a few seconds.

"Of course I would I told you, you need me I there already" I kissed him again.

"Your amazing you know that Jacob Black"

"It's been mentioned to me before a few times actually, but can I ask you why?"

"About fourteen years ago dad left momma and she's forgiven him but I can't forgive him for doing it"

"Oh" he said shifting uncomfortable.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting that"

"I remember it, I don't like to though" then the images of momma went through his head. Gasp. "Oh Nessie I didn't mean to show you all that" he pulled me into his arms holding me tight.

"I just need to go shopping for clothes and then we can leave" He nodded "Thanks Jake I love you"

He just looked at me and then I realized I had never told him that before, though I always have.

"I love you too Nessie" he finally said and smiled.

Six years later….

**Elizabeth Sarah Masen**

"Mum (Renesmee) have you seen my notebook?" It was my first day at school and I was going to be late.

"You mean this one Elly?" She was standing in the doorway holding out my notebook to me.

"Thanks Mum" I grabbed the notebook off her and shoved it in my bag with my phone and jacket.

"Calm down Elly we're not going to be late promise" She said hugging me. "You know you don't have to do this you know, you could wait I don't know, until your fifty-seven" She teased but I wanted to go to school. It was the first time I could go to school since I was growing so fast, so I just shook my head.

"Okay then we better get going then, have you got everything you need" I nodded but wasn't sure.

"Aw look at you all grown up and going to school" Dad (Jacob) teased from behind us. I blushed and went to hug dad goodbye "Bye dad I will see you when I finish school" I kissed him on the cheek and me and mum went to her car it was a Lamborghini Gallardo mum liked to drive fast, she said it was her father's fault that she drove fast.

"I'll bring your Porsche down before you finish school okay" she asked me as we backed out.

"Yeah that would be good, I like running but not that much, oh speaking of running can I hunt later?"

"Sure but stay close I don't want you getting lost" I rolled my eyes like I could get lost. We were at the front of the school now and I was jumping out of the car. "Bye baby girl have fun while you can because when I start attending you won't be love you" She teased

"Love you too momma" it was raining which I was not yet use to, mum didn't like cold, wet, sunless places she said it made her feel depressed. I shrugged into my jacket and walked to the building marked Administration. There was an older redheaded women sitting at the desk, when I walked in she looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Masen"

"Oh, yes you are the new student I will just get your paperwork" she went through some paperwork and then pulled out two slips of paper. "This is your schedule and a map of the school the bell goes in ten minutes so you should have enough time to get there before it goes I hope you have a good first day"

"Thank you I hope so too" I looked at my schedule and my first class wad physics which was good because I alway good at physics but I looked at the map and didnt understand one thing on it. I was playing with my ring while I was trying to find out where my first class was when I dropped my ring before I could pick it up a guy picked it up for me and handed it to to me.

"Thanks" I said to the guy he had the same hair colour as momma and he was pale he also had gold eyes that were looking at me in a very strnge way he blinked looking away.

"Your welcome" he told me and walked away. Well that was a litte weird.

"Hey are you Elizabeth Masen?" I turned around to see a boy


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of my graduation and nearly everyone in the castle was coming because the sun wasn't going to make an appearance all day which was so lucky, because if it had almost none of the people I invited could have come but the sun was hidden and we were leaving in a hour including the Cullens since I had become very close to Alice again and uncle Em so they would be coming as well which was so cool.

"Renesmee are you ready?" Momma asked me, she was standing in my doorway with a camera in her hand and I groaned I had already been attacked by everyone wanting to get pictures.

"I don't want any more pictures like ever in my life again" I told her for the hundredth time.

"Oh come on it's your first graduation you need lots of pictures for the photo album" I sighed giving up.

"Okay you can take a few pictures but can you help me with my hair please?"

"Sounds like a deal" She took some pictures and she did my hair we just laughed and talked it was the first time in too long that I felt like it was me and momma not me and Bella.

"Are beautiful girls ready to go?" It was uncle Aro he was dressed in a black suit.

"Well don't you look hansom uncle Aro" He smiled at me and shook his head.

"It's nothing compared to how you two look" I blushed and momma would have if she was still human.

"Yes we're ready, I think I am anyway I'm supposed to be nervous right?" Aro nodded and lead us through the door.

It didn't seem like any time at all before I heard my name being call and everyone clapping and whistling, I blushed and almost tripped over my gown but I got it and I was officially a high school graduate.

"Congratulation seniors" The principle said and we all threw our hats in the air.

Once the ceremony was over I was overwhelmed by everyone congratulating me and hugging me and me blushing. Aro had gotten me a limo for my graduation party. My party went all night because a lot of us had no need for sleep and those that did had gone home at around three in the morning and I went back to the castle at eleven the next morning to get some sleep and once again found Edward sitting on my bed.

"Are you going to make a habit of sitting on my bed cause if you are I would be happy to relocate" He didn't answer he just kept looking at something in his hands. "I thought I told you that if you're in my room you won't ignore me when I talk to you" He still sat there. "Whatever It doesn't matter anyway"

"Where did you get this picture?" He asked me and I looked down at the picture it was of momma and dad in front of the cottage I had taken it so I wasn't in it thank god that would have been harder to explain. "I um, nope that won't work, neither will that, well um" I breathed out a really heavy breathe he just looked at me "Nope I've got nothin" I just shrugged and laughed "Oh well, can you get out of my room now I have to change" He looked at me with the oddest expression and then he lost all emotion and ran out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee**

I could hear noises coming from inside the cottage but what could they be? I ran inside the house and noticed that the noise was coming from my room. I walked in there to find not just one person but seven all looking at a blank screen. "What are you all doing here" I asked them just as I finished talking I heard my own voice it was coming from the Television.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and thanks for watching my diary" and the screen once again went blank once again. Oh no that can't have just happen that was what I had said at the end of my diary had they watched it all or just the end? They all turned and looked at me shock plan on their faces but Edward was still looking at the screen. Alice was the first to speak though I wished she hadn't.

"Is it true Renesmee?" she asked at least none of them looked angry. Well yet anyway.

"Is what true Alice? I need a little more information than that" though I now knew they had seen it all.

"Is" she took a deep breath "Is Edward really your father Renesmee?" Edwards head snapped around to look at me. Everyone was looking at me and I tried to hold it back but everyone was looking at me so seriously and not many people did so I couldn't help but laugh "Renesmee why are you laughing?"

"Sorry" I said and with a lot of effort stopped laughing "It was just that you we're all looking at me all serious and no one ever dose because I don't take anything seriously so I'm sorry"

"Well is he?" should I say yes? There is really no other way to explain it other than telling the truth.

"Yes he was but no he's not anymore" well he was still my father but I don't know.

"I don't understand Renesmee how is that even possible" Alice asked

"Because I got really mad at him so I mad you all forget that I was ever born so he would never know and I was doing fine until you all showed up in Volterra" I said in one big breathe. I wish momma was here.

"Well are any of you going to say something? I don't like silences" did I just stomp my foot?

"You did not just stamp your foot did you?" he teased

"Shut up Em I'm thirteen so I'm allowed to stomp my foot if I want to" then I stuck out my tongue. "I sorry I have no idea what compelled me to that, it was really childish" I blushed and looked down then all of a sudden Alice wrapped her arm around me, I hugged her back.

I told them that I need to wait until momma got here before I told them what had happen because it involved her the most and they had agreed and I had gone back to the house with them. I spent most of the night going from one person to the other until I finally fell asleep on uncle Em.

When I woke up I was still laying on uncle Em's lap, and was aware that we weren't alone, scattered in different places around the room were five vampires but Edward wasn't one of them were had he gone?

I was immediately very self-conscious, for they were all looking at me and I knew I had inherited the sleep talking, from momma and wondered if I said anything. I couldn't remember if I dreamt.

"Hey" said to them blushing and yawning.

"Good morning Renesmee. How did you sleep deer?" It was Esme she was kneeling next to the couch she looked very concerned what did I say now and then it came back to me I was standing in the middle of the clearing facing dad I was asking him why he left.

"Shit!" oops I covered my mouth with my hand "Sorry that wasn't supposed to be out loud" Emmett laughed. "Hey Nessie are you hungry we could go hunting or something?" Em asked. I was hungry and not for blood but for human food. "I'll be back in just a minute" they nodded very confused and I ran out the door it was only a few minutes until I hit the supermarket and grabbed the ingredients for pizza and ran back to the house. "Do you mind if I cook pizza?" I asked Esme, she shook her head and waved her hand for me to continue once again I was very self-conscious because everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down pulling out the recipe book from the cupboard and everything I needed. They just kept staring at me. "Do you want some help" Alice offered I knew from past experiences that Alice didn't know how to cook water but pizza is pretty easy so I nodded and we started to make the pizza. Emmett occasionally made faces at the ingredients and I couldn't help but laugh.

We had just put the pizza in the oven when I dropped the tomato sauce and it splattered all over everyone, except me and uncle Em wouldn't have that so he throw some of sauce on me and so the food fight until I throw some at Emmett and he ducked out of the way causing it to hit Edward and before I could think about what I said I blurted out "Sorry Dad I was trying to hit Em" then I covered my mouth realizing what I had just said I hadn't called Edward dad since like three years ago, oops. Everyone just looked at me, then there was a slight tap on the door momma was here, I went to the door and yanked it open, then hugged momma tightly. "Renesmee why are you covered in tomato sauce?" she asked me.

"Me and Alice where making pizza when I dropped it on the floor and is splattered everywhere" I giggled

"Oh right, can I come in?" she asked me, I shook my head and started to run towards the cottage. "Renesmee what are you doing?" I just shook my head again and kept running. Once I got to the cottage I ran inside and grabbed my bag from the top of my closet and ran back to the house still dragging momma.

I got to the house and the door was already open so I went to the front room where I could hear shallow breathing and they were all standing there in different parts of the room like when I had woken up. Momma froze when she saw them all standing there and I urged her forwards and sat her on the couch and started looking through my bag for the box, once I found it I pulled of my locket it was a present from momma she had given me it for my first Christmas and put it in the lock. The latchets opened and I pulled out the ring, I kept it my hand while I tried to explain.

"Okay so Bella there is something I need to tell you and you're probably going to think I'm crazy but just listen to what I have to say" She nodded and I took a deep breath "So I found out about three years ago that my dad had left my momma and that she had tried to kill her and I was really angry at my dad so I did something that I shouldn't have. I erased everyone's memories so no one would remember that dad momma had gotten back together to hurt dad and now I've realized that I hurt more than dad doing that I had hurt everyone around them too so now I'm telling you the truth," I took another deep breath "My name from my grandparents, Renée and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. Bella's my momma and Edwards my father. I was conceived on Isle Esme and born right here in this house, and probably going to get in a heap of trouble for what I've done and I sorry for hurting you all" and with that I gave all of them their true memories "Now I realized that momma had forgiven you Edward a long time ago but I can't forgive you"

I then ran up to him kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry daddy, I love you" and then left them all back at the house running towards the La Push. I banged in the door until Jacob answered the door in nothing but jeans rubbing his eyes. "I'm didn't realize you were asleep" I told him and before he could say anything I kissed him. I needed him now just him.

The sun shining through his window woke me up just it had the last time I was here. I smiled, because what happen last night was unlike anything I had ever done before. I could tell Jacob knew I was awake playing with my hair. I turned over so I was facing him. He smiled at me and ran his finger up and down my jaw line "Good morning" he said still smiling at me.

"Good morning" I said kissing him. We just lay their staring at each other. "Where's your dad?" I asked I could only hear my hart and his. "I not sure he must have slept at old Quil's house, they had gone fishing yesterday" he shrugged "I just know that it means I get you al to myself" I smiled up at him.

"Jake if I needed to go, get away from Forks would you come?" he thought about it for a few seconds.

"Of course I would I told you, you need me I there already" I kissed him again.

"Your amazing you know that Jacob Black"

"It's been mentioned to me before a few times actually, but can I ask you why?"

"About fourteen years ago dad left momma and she's forgiven him but I can't forgive him for doing it"

"Oh" he said shifting uncomfortable.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting that"

"I remember it, I don't like to though" then the images of momma went through his head. Gasp. "Oh Nessie I didn't mean to show you all that" he pulled me into his arms holding me tight.

"I just need to go shopping for clothes and then we can leave" He nodded "Thanks Jake I love you"

He just looked at me and then I realized I had never told him that before, though I always have.

"I love you too Nessie" he finally said and smiled.

Six years later….

**Elizabeth Sarah Masen**

"Mum (Renesmee) have you seen my notebook?" It was my first day at school and I was going to be late.

"You mean this one Elly?" She was standing in the doorway holding out my notebook to me.

"Thanks Mum" I grabbed the notebook off her and shoved it in my bag with my phone and jacket.

"Calm down Elly we're not going to be late promise" She said hugging me. "You know you don't have to do this you know, you could wait I don't know, until your fifty-seven" She teased but I wanted to go to school. It was the first time I could go to school since I was growing so fast, so I just shook my head.

"Okay then we better get going then, have you got everything you need" I nodded but wasn't sure.

"Aw look at you all grown up and going to school" Dad (Jacob) teased from behind us. I blushed and went to hug dad goodbye "Bye dad I will see you when I finish school" I kissed him on the cheek and me and mum went to her car it was a Lamborghini Gallardo mum liked to drive fast, she said it was her father's fault that she drove fast.

"I'll bring your Porsche down before you finish school okay" she asked me as we backed out.

"Yeah that would be good, I like running but not that much, oh speaking of running can I hunt later?"

"Sure but stay close I don't want you getting lost" I rolled my eyes like I could get lost. We were at the front of the school now and I was jumping out of the car. "Bye baby girl have fun while you can because when I start attending you won't be love you" She teased

"Love you too momma" it was raining which I was not yet use to, mum didn't like cold, wet, sunless places she said it made her feel depressed. I shrugged into my jacket and walked to the building marked Administration. There was an older redheaded women sitting at the desk, when I walked in she looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Masen"

"Oh, yes you are the new student I will just get your paperwork" she went through some paperwork and then pulled out two slips of paper. "This is your schedule and a map of the school the bell goes in ten minutes so you should have enough time to get there before it goes I hope you have a good first day"

"Thank you I hope so too" I looked at my schedule and my first class wad physics which was good because I alway good at physics but I looked at the map and didnt understand one thing on it. I was playing with my ring while I was trying to find out where my first class was when I dropped my ring before I could pick it up a guy picked it up for me and handed it to to me.

"Thanks" I said to the guy he had the same hair colour as momma and he was pale he also had gold eyes that were looking at me in a very strnge way he blinked looking away.

"Your welcome" he told me and walked away. Well that was a litte weird.

"Hey are you Elizabeth Masen?" I turned around to see a boy


	12. Chapter 12

**Renesmee**

I could hear noises coming from inside the cottage but what could they be? I ran inside the house and noticed that the noise was coming from my room. I walked in there to find not just one person but seven all looking at a blank screen. "What are you all doing here" I asked them just as I finished talking I heard my own voice it was coming from the Television.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and thanks for watching my diary" and the screen once again went blank once again. Oh no that can't have just happen that was what I had said at the end of my diary had they watched it all or just the end? They all turned and looked at me shock plan on their faces but Edward was still looking at the screen. Alice was the first to speak though I wished she hadn't.

"Is it true Renesmee?" she asked at least none of them looked angry. Well yet anyway.

"Is what true Alice? I need a little more information than that" though I now knew they had seen it all.

"Is" she took a deep breath "Is Edward really your father Renesmee?" Edwards head snapped around to look at me. Everyone was looking at me and I tried to hold it back but everyone was looking at me so seriously and not many people did so I couldn't help but laugh "Renesmee why are you laughing?"

"Sorry" I said and with a lot of effort stopped laughing "It was just that you we're all looking at me all serious and no one ever dose because I don't take anything seriously so I'm sorry"

"Well is he?" should I say yes? There is really no other way to explain it other than telling the truth.

"Yes he was but no he's not anymore" well he was still my father but I don't know.

"I don't understand Renesmee how is that even possible" Alice asked

"Because I got really mad at him so I mad you all forget that I was ever born so he would never know and I was doing fine until you all showed up in Volterra" I said in one big breathe. I wish momma was here.

"Well are any of you going to say something? I don't like silences" did I just stomp my foot?

"You did not just stamp your foot did you?" he teased

"Shut up Em I'm thirteen so I'm allowed to stomp my foot if I want to" then I stuck out my tongue. "I sorry I have no idea what compelled me to that, it was really childish" I blushed and looked down then all of a sudden Alice wrapped her arm around me, I hugged her back.

I told them that I need to wait until momma got here before I told them what had happen because it involved her the most and they had agreed and I had gone back to the house with them. I spent most of the night going from one person to the other until I finally fell asleep on uncle Em.

When I woke up I was still laying on uncle Em's lap, and was aware that we weren't alone, scattered in different places around the room were five vampires but Edward wasn't one of them were had he gone?

I was immediately very self-conscious, for they were all looking at me and I knew I had inherited the sleep talking, from momma and wondered if I said anything. I couldn't remember if I dreamt.

"Hey" said to them blushing and yawning.

"Good morning Renesmee. How did you sleep deer?" It was Esme she was kneeling next to the couch she looked very concerned what did I say now and then it came back to me I was standing in the middle of the clearing facing dad I was asking him why he left.

"Shit!" oops I covered my mouth with my hand "Sorry that wasn't supposed to be out loud" Emmett laughed. "Hey Nessie are you hungry we could go hunting or something?" Em asked. I was hungry and not for blood but for human food. "I'll be back in just a minute" they nodded very confused and I ran out the door it was only a few minutes until I hit the supermarket and grabbed the ingredients for pizza and ran back to the house. "Do you mind if I cook pizza?" I asked Esme, she shook her head and waved her hand for me to continue once again I was very self-conscious because everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down pulling out the recipe book from the cupboard and everything I needed. They just kept staring at me. "Do you want some help" Alice offered I knew from past experiences that Alice didn't know how to cook water but pizza is pretty easy so I nodded and we started to make the pizza. Emmett occasionally made faces at the ingredients and I couldn't help but laugh.

We had just put the pizza in the oven when I dropped the tomato sauce and it splattered all over everyone, except me and uncle Em wouldn't have that so he throw some of sauce on me and so the food fight until I throw some at Emmett and he ducked out of the way causing it to hit Edward and before I could think about what I said I blurted out "Sorry Dad I was trying to hit Em" then I covered my mouth realizing what I had just said I hadn't called Edward dad since like three years ago, oops. Everyone just looked at me, then there was a slight tap on the door momma was here, I went to the door and yanked it open, then hugged momma tightly. "Renesmee why are you covered in tomato sauce?" she asked me.

"Me and Alice where making pizza when I dropped it on the floor and is splattered everywhere" I giggled

"Oh right, can I come in?" she asked me, I shook my head and started to run towards the cottage. "Renesmee what are you doing?" I just shook my head again and kept running. Once I got to the cottage I ran inside and grabbed my bag from the top of my closet and ran back to the house still dragging momma.

I got to the house and the door was already open so I went to the front room where I could hear shallow breathing and they were all standing there in different parts of the room like when I had woken up. Momma froze when she saw them all standing there and I urged her forwards and sat her on the couch and started looking through my bag for the box, once I found it I pulled of my locket it was a present from momma she had given me it for my first Christmas and put it in the lock. The latchets opened and I pulled out the ring, I kept it my hand while I tried to explain.

"Okay so Bella there is something I need to tell you and you're probably going to think I'm crazy but just listen to what I have to say" She nodded and I took a deep breath "So I found out about three years ago that my dad had left my momma and that she had tried to kill her and I was really angry at my dad so I did something that I shouldn't have. I erased everyone's memories so no one would remember that dad momma had gotten back together to hurt dad and now I've realized that I hurt more than dad doing that I had hurt everyone around them too so now I'm telling you the truth," I took another deep breath "My name from my grandparents, Renée and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. Bella's my momma and Edwards my father. I was conceived on Isle Esme and born right here in this house, and probably going to get in a heap of trouble for what I've done and I sorry for hurting you all" and with that I gave all of them their true memories "Now I realized that momma had forgiven you Edward a long time ago but I can't forgive you"

I then ran up to him kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry daddy, I love you" and then left them all back at the house running towards the La Push. I banged in the door until Jacob answered the door in nothing but jeans rubbing his eyes. "I'm didn't realize you were asleep" I told him and before he could say anything I kissed him. I needed him now just him.

The sun shining through his window woke me up just it had the last time I was here. I smiled, because what happen last night was unlike anything I had ever done before. I could tell Jacob knew I was awake playing with my hair. I turned over so I was facing him. He smiled at me and ran his finger up and down my jaw line "Good morning" he said still smiling at me.

"Good morning" I said kissing him. We just lay their staring at each other. "Where's your dad?" I asked I could only hear my hart and his. "I not sure he must have slept at old Quil's house, they had gone fishing yesterday" he shrugged "I just know that it means I get you al to myself" I smiled up at him.

"Jake if I needed to go, get away from Forks would you come?" he thought about it for a few seconds.

"Of course I would I told you, you need me I there already" I kissed him again.

"Your amazing you know that Jacob Black"

"It's been mentioned to me before a few times actually, but can I ask you why?"

"About fourteen years ago dad left momma and she's forgiven him but I can't forgive him for doing it"

"Oh" he said shifting uncomfortable.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting that"

"I remember it, I don't like to though" then the images of momma went through his head. Gasp. "Oh Nessie I didn't mean to show you all that" he pulled me into his arms holding me tight.

"I just need to go shopping for clothes and then we can leave" He nodded "Thanks Jake I love you"

He just looked at me and then I realized I had never told him that before, though I always have.

"I love you too Nessie" he finally said and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Six years later….

**Elizabeth Sarah Masen**

"Mum (Renesmee) have you seen my notebook?" It was my first day at school and I was going to be late.

"You mean this one Elly?" She was standing in the doorway holding out my notebook to me.

"Thanks Mum" I grabbed the notebook off her and shoved it in my bag with my phone and jacket.

"Calm down Elly we're not going to be late promise" She said hugging me. "You know you don't have to do this you know, you could wait I don't know, until your fifty-seven" She teased but I wanted to go to school. It was the first time I could go to school since I was growing so fast, so I just shook my head.

"Okay then we better get going then, have you got everything you need" I nodded but wasn't sure.

"Aw look at you all grown up and going to school" Dad (Jacob) teased from behind us. I blushed and went to hug dad goodbye "Bye dad I will see you when I finish school" I kissed him on the cheek and me and mum went to her car it was a Lamborghini Gallardo mum liked to drive fast, she said it was her father's fault that she drove fast.

"I'll bring your Porsche down before you finish school okay" she asked me as we backed out.

"Yeah that would be good, I like running but not that much, oh speaking of running can I hunt later?"

"Sure but stay close I don't want you getting lost" I rolled my eyes like I could get lost. We were at the front of the school now and I was jumping out of the car. "Bye baby girl have fun while you can because when I start attending you won't be love you" She teased

"Love you too momma" it was raining which I was not yet use to, mum didn't like cold, wet, sunless places she said it made her feel depressed. I shrugged into my jacket and walked to the building marked Administration. There was an older redheaded women sitting at the desk, when I walked in she looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Masen"

"Oh, yes you are the new student I will just get your paperwork" she went through some paperwork and then pulled out two slips of paper. "This is your schedule and a map of the school the bell goes in ten minutes so you should have enough time to get there before it goes I hope you have a good first day"

"Thank you I hope so too" I looked at my schedule and my first class wad physics which was good because I alway good at physics but I looked at the map and didnt understand one thing on it. I was playing with my ring while I was trying to find out where my first class was when I dropped my ring before I could pick it up a guy picked it up for me and handed it to to me.

"Thanks" I said to the guy he had the same hair colour as momma and he was pale he also had gold eyes that were looking at me in a very strnge way he blinked looking away.

"Your welcome" he told me and walked away. Well that was a litte weird.

"Hey are you Elizabeth Masen?" I turned around to see a boy


End file.
